Seis
by La AvIa
Summary: .:ONESHOT:. Después de salir del pasaje del miedo, Tris no puede dejar de pensar en uno de sus miedos revelados. Se encuentra con una nueva divergencia: vivir a la evasiva con sus emociones o dejarse llevar por lo que sea que siente hacia Cuatro. Eliminar de raíz 1 de sus 7 temores y ser solamente Seis.


Que tal!

hacia increiblemente muchisimos años que no publicaba nada y pues hace varios meses retome mi afición a la lectura y con ello pues comencé a escribir algunas cosas. En esta ocacion les traigo un One Shot de un libro que en verdad me pareció muy bueno y muy interesante en referente a un capitulo en especial. Es mi primer Fic no anime que publico.

Como pueden ver es de Divergente y pues mi mente jugo un poco con esta parte del miedo de Tris a la intimidad. Es básicamente una adaptación del capitulo donde lo hablan con Cuatro.

pues les dejo para que puedan leerlo y desde ahora les aviso es clasificación **M contiene partes fuertes y lenguaje explicito,** si me han leído antes, saben que es mi genero. Espero que les agrade.

**LOS PERSONAJES Y GRAN PARTE DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

Respiraban agitadamente tratando de controlar el millar de sensaciones que aun les recorrían todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, pechos agitados, transpiración en cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, acompañado de un rubor que se extendía por sus rostros. Como era posible acababan de entregarse por completo y se sentían sonrojados? Ambos con los ojos aun cerrados trataban de guardar este momento, el momento en que se sentían plenos el uno con el otro, donde no importaba nada mas que ellos, un momento donde su burbuja lo era todo. Pero hacia nada el era parte de sus 7 miedos, en que momento toda su convicción, sus temores y sus demonios habían sido ahuyentados y la habían llevado a este estado de sopor y plenitud que ahora gozaba al lado de este hombre que trataba de calmar su respiración y que estaba recostado sobre su pecho desnudo. Como habían llegado a esto? como habia por fin llegado al superar uno de sus temores mas arraigados?

**_Flashback_**

Estaba nerviosa y sentía su corazón en la garganta, ahora no parecía tan buena idea enfrentar esa parte de sus temores mas arraigados. De alguna u otra forma el había aceptado ser llamado su novio, pero no terminaba de entender o mas bien deducir, sus intenciones. El sentía la misma euforia cuando se besaban? El mismo nerviosismo cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro? Lo dudaba inmensamente el era Tobías, el ser que en toda Osadía solo contaba con Cuatro míseros miedos y ella una abnegada reprimida que no se creía la idea de llegar mas allá. Que sentía por el? Jamas tuvo un claro ejemplo de lo que significaba el amor, sus padres jamas lo expresaban abiertamente y si recordaba bien ella se había escandalizado cuando los primeros días de su estancia en la facción había visto algunos besos entre un par de iniciados. Y ahora iban de la mano, camino a su casa no sabia que pensar, pero algo tenia claro, quería dejar de temerle, pero porque? Era su convicción o era que su parte de Divergencia le estaba haciendo una jugarreta y quería demostrar que ese era un miedo tonto e infundado.

-Tris-. Dijo al fin Cuatro cuando habían ya entrado por fin a su hogar, sin darse cuenta en que momento-. Quieres un poco de agua? .

-No, gracias-. Dijo ella con una voz tensa, manteniendo las manos delante de si. No sabia que demonios hacer.

bien?-. Dijo el mientras avanzaba y se ponía frente a ella. El también sentía esa tensión y esa distancia.

-Nada, es solo que todo esto de la iniciación me tiene algo,- suspiro- nerviosa.

Tobías se aproximó a ella tocándole la, mejilla y su mano acunando su cara , metiendo sus largos dedos en el pelo, la envolvió en un dulce abrazo y poso su barbilla en la coronilla de Tris. Este era el tipo de cosas que la hacían preguntarse como habían llegado a este punto de su relación. Al punto de hacerla sentir segura entre sus brazos, al punto de hacer que el mundo se fuera al demonio cuando el estaba cerca de ella. Al punto de preguntarse que deseaba el de ella.

Sentía su calor emerger de su cuerpo y fundirse con el propio, al igual que el miedo, que vibraba como una alarma en su pecho. aspiro fuertemente su esencia haciendo que la bruma de la duda se evaporaba de su mente y se dejo ir se separo un poco de el lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos que también le mantuvieron la mirada algo interrogante. Tris levanto su mano derecha y le recorrió el rostro con la yema de los dedos, el quito unas hebras de cabello de su rostro y lo paso por detrás de la oreja se detuvo en ese lugar y las acerco a el, besandole en los labios.

Ahí la poca determinación que a Tris le quedaba se desmoronó por completo. Se dejo guiar por los labios de Tobías, por las mariposas que le hacia sentir en su estomago, por la electricidad que corría vertiginosa por su piel, por sus manos que lentamente subieron hasta desabrocharle el cierre de su chamarra y se posaban delicadamente en sus hombros para retirarla con una lentitud enloquecedora. Ahí fue donde su cabeza hizo clic, y se desconectó de esas emociones y lo aparto algo brusco de su lado agachando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Tobías, no se había sentido así cuando la beso en el tren, lo oía respirar pesadamente al igual que ella.

-. Que ocurre Tris?-. Pregunto Cuatro recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

La joven sacudió la cabeza

-. No me digas que no es nada.- insiste en tono frío agarrándola por los brazos.-Oye, mírame.-

-. Porque yo?-. Dijo al fin mientras levantaba la si pudiste tener a cualquier otra mujer de Osadía, estas aquí, ahora el momento de despejar todas esas malditas dudas que le provocaban un vuelco de emociones.- Que sacas de mi, de esto sea lo que sea. Que es lo que quieres de mi Tobías-. Concluyo con una voz suave y suplicante.

A Tobías definitivamente lo descolocó ese cuestionamiento. Que que quería de ella? Ese era uno de sus mas arraigados pensamientos que a veces el tampoco comprendía.

-. Que que saco de esto? eres idiota o algo asi?.- murmuro molesto

-No soy idiota, y por eso se que es un poco raro.- soltó al fin algo irritada

.-Quiero todo de ti. No creo que sea algo que deberías cuestionar, porque yo tampoco estoy seguro de que es lo que me ha llevado a tenerte aquí conmigo. Solo se que siento algo por ti, algo fuerte e intangible. Algo que jamas había sentido antes.-dijo al final acariciandole la barbilla

es verdad? No solo deseas, solo...-no sabia como expresar su temor sin sonrojarse como un tomate.- solo, hacerlo conmigo?.-dijo al fin.

? Tener sexo?.- Tobías con un tono de molestia.- Piensas que solo te quiero para acostarme contigo? Créeme que si te quisiera solo para eso, no serias mi primera opcion.- a Tris definitivamente era como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el estomago.

-. Me voy a ir.-anuncio en voz baja tomando rumbo hacia la puerta

-. No Tris.- responde agarrándola por la muñeca para llevarla hacia el.

Lo trato de apartar de un empujón pero el fue mas rápido agarrándole la otra muñeca y manteniendo los brazos de ambos en medio de los dos.

-. Siento haber dicho eso.-asegura.-lo que quería decir es que tu no eres así y lo supe cuando te conocí.-

-. Tu eras uno de mis obstáculos en mi pasaje del miedo.- confeso y se sintió temblar.- lo sabias?

-. Que?.- dice Tobias, soltándole las muñecas y volviendo a poner cara de dolido.- Me tienes miedo?

no a ti, bueno no en específico tu, mas bien a estar íntimamente, con alguien.- se sonrojo furiosamente.- Ya te lo dije, jamas he estado así con nadie en mi vida.

-Ni yo-. Murmuró Tobías provocando el asombro de Tris y que lo volviera a mirar con un rastro de vergüenza en su cara. Pensaba que como ella estaba obsesionada con el, todas las mujeres de osadía también lo estarían, muy en el fondo ella se sentía aliviada de escuchar eso.

Tobias le dio un beso entre las cejas y en la punta de la nariz y siguio en la boca. Estaba nerviosa, noto la electricidad que corría por sus venas en lugar de sangre. Quería que la besara, lo que le aterraba era lo que pudiera pasar después.

-Tris yo siento algo por ti, algo fuerte, y quiero que olvides por completo las dudas. No haré nada contigo que tu no desees y no estés segura.- murmuró el joven, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia el y acariciándola sutilmente.- Quizá algún día, tu y yo podamos, bueno ya sabes... Ammm podamos. Pueda ser capaz de ayudarte a superar ese miedo.- dijo Tobías, tierno y con mucha pena. No podía negarlo, el provenía de abnegación donde este tipo de actos resultan increíblemente mas conservadores.

Y aquí estaba, el momento donde podía aventurarse a tomar una decisión que afectaría el camino de su relación con Tobias. no era un temor irrefutable, era un miedo hueco al afecto en si, quizá sus miedos no fueran irracionales, y caían a lo mismo, su miedo a perder el control.

-No, yo quiero dejar de temerte Tobías.- y lo miro a los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien lo arraso antes de volver a flaquear, para ella esto era desconocido, pero era igual para el. Tobías estaba sorprendido, eso significaba que tenia entrada libre a tomarla? Significaba que estaba poniéndose a su disposición? Al demonio, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Tris coloco sus manos a cada lado de las caderas del joven y hacia caricias tímidas entorno a ellas mientras sentía los labios danzarines de Tobías devorar los suyos con mas entusiasmo que al inicio. Soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando el introdujo su lengua en su boca y apretó sus brazos apretando mas sus ojos. Nuevamente sus emociones le estaban jugando pesado y se sentía vibrar, este beso era totalmente distinto a cualquiera que se hubieran dado anteriormente, estaba perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le regalaba y el sentía lo mismo, una parte de su anatomía estaba comenzando a despertar, el quería mas, la deseaba, y anhelaba que ella también sintiera cuanto la deseaba, la tomo por las caderas y la afirmo contra el dejando de lado los besos en la boca y recorriendola ahora por el cuello.

Tris suspiro ahogadamente cerrando sus ojos subió sus manos al cuello y jugo con los cabellos de Tobías se sentía hervir sentir sus labios húmedos recorrer esa parte que ya había notado era sumamente sensible la hacia desmoronarse literalmente en sus brazos, sintió una descarga de algo cuando el le comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de la oreja y se percato de una molestia de "algo" cerca de su vientre y si su memoria no fallaba y recordaba sus clases de anatomía sabia que podría ser.

Tobías en verdad estaba perdido, quería fusionarse con ella, la necesitaba inmensamente, quería friccionarse con ella, moverse tocarla y ser tocado. Era algo casi animal e instintivo, no sabia como, pero necesitaba el que. Y se sintió aun mas feliz cuando ella llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de su chamarra y la bajaba de un tirón y se la retiraba con parsimonia por sus hombros, Tris jadeo y le hizo atisarle el fuego que ya sentía en su vientre, ella lo estaba disfrutando, estaba disfrutando sus caricias se separo un poco para mirarle a los ojos y noto su sonrojo creía que el estaba muy parecido si se mirara en un espejo.

-Estas bien?-pregunto el joven preocupado por ella.

-. Si, es solo que, todo esto me abruma, siento algo, y tengo miedo a la vez.- murmuro Tris.

-Ese algo es placer, y podemos parar cuando tu lo quieras,.- dijo el joven teniendo miedo de que ella le tomara la palabra.

-. Solo déjame acostumbrarme a esto que siento-. Le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo y le acariciaba el rostros. El tomo gustoso sus labios de nuevo mientras esta vez acariciaba su espalda. Tris se decidió y tomo los bordes de su playera y la alzó y la paso por su cabeza antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, y lo admiro. Su torso, sus pectorales tan perfectamente delineado, algunos tatuajes se asomaban, parecia mas tinta que piel. Se asombro y se animo a acariciarle Tobías jadeo con los ojos cerrados, ella se aventuró a hacer lo mismo que el había estado haciendo anteriormente, pretendía darle placer, se acerco y sus labios le comenzaron a recorrer la clavícula del muchacho, lo nota comenzar a respirar agitadamente y llevar sus manos a las caderas y apretarla mas a el, lo que provoco que sintiera toda su masculinidad de lleno. Se asusto un poco por estar tanteando terreno desconocido, pero sintió ese placer embargarle el cuerpo por completo.

Tobías estaba comenzando a perder el control, en un movimiento la giro u la coloco de espaldas a el colando sus manos bajo la blusa de Tris y acortando la distancia entre ellos a básicamente nada, se tomo el atrevimiento de restregarse en el trasero de la joven para hacerse notar a lo que ambos reaccionaron gimiendo sonoramente, el muchacho sentía algunos temblores de parte de ella, quería tranquilizarla, quería hacerla sentir que no tenia porque temerle.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto jadeante en el oído de Tris, casi en un susurro.- estas bien?.- pregunto. Ella no atinó a emitir nada mas que un jadeo acompañado de un errático asentimiento de cabeza.- Si? Pues haré todo lo que este en mi para hacerte sentir mucho mejor.- dicho esto volvió a embestirla, a besarla fervientemente en el cuello y esta vez su mano se descaro por completo y subió hasta uno de sus pecho llevándose el sujetador, acariciandole de la forma mas atrevida hasta ahora.

Tris jadeo y gimio de sorpresa y de placer, no sabia que le estaba pasando, en un momento ya no se sentía dueña de nada de lo que hiciere, solo quería sentir mas! No tenia a que afianzarse y casi cae desmayada por las sensaciones se sentía húmeda en una parte de su anatomía muy intima. Sentía a Tobías masajearle un pecho mientras respiraba agitada. Le sintió encontrar su pezón y apretarlo un poco, grito.

Tobías sonrió ante tal muestra de parte de la chica, lo estaba disfrutando igual que el pero se estaban acercando a un punto donde no sabia si seria tan fuerte para emprender la retirada. Retiro la mano del pecho de la joven y de un golpe retiro la blusa de la muchacha desprendiendo también de paso del broche de su sujetador. Y la giro de nuevo hacia el.

Tris se asusto primero y cuando lo tuvo de frente Tobías subió sus manos hasta sus hombros y fue bajando con calma y lentitud los tirantes y antes de poderle dar una visión de primera fila a sus pechos ella se cubrió con sus brazos mientras el sonrojo le cubría todo el rostro.

-Tris, esta bien, en verdad. No tienes porque probar nada, yo entenderé-. Dijo Tobías melancólicamente, lo podía aceptar no?

-. No, es solo que...- jado ella mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos.-Me sorprendiste. Y ademas, me apena. No soy la mujer mas hermosa de la facción.- concluyo

-. Pero eres perfecta para mi.- le murmuró mientras se abalanzaba a sus labios y la abrazaba ella dejo de dudar y quito los brazos de sus pechos para afianzarse a el, sentir el contacto de sus pieles los hacia perder el control de nuevo. Tobías la tomo en brazos y la dirigió a la habitación aun besandola. La nesecitaba, le urgía sentirse arropado por su cuerpo. Le deposito en la cama, y se paro a un lado observándola, sus cabellos desparramados sobre las sabanas, su pecho desnudo apuntadole desde abajo, su cara sonrojada al máximo observado una parte de su entrepierna que gritaba por salir.

Eso que tenia ahí no era una mujer, era un ángel. Se tumbo a su lado y volvió a besarla con frenesí mientras acariciaba de nueva cuenta sus pechos, eras suaves y tersos, la escucho gemir de nuevo con los ojos apretados y la respiración agitada. Le excitaba, todo de ella, cada minúsculo detalle, cada gesto. Se aventuró a desviar los besos de su boca y le comenzó a recorrer la clavícula de la mujer, dejando un húmedo caminito y sin dudarlo se abalanzó hacia uno de sus pecho succionando mientras que con su mano acariciaba y masajeaba el otro.

Tris definitivamente estaba al limite de sus capacidades y gemía y se retorcía sin control. Sus ojos aun cerrados por el placer. Estaba apenada si, pero también estaba increíblemente extasiada. Tobías bajo mas y mas hasta toparse con el pantalón de ella, sin miramientos lo desabotono y se incorporo para arrebatarlos de encima, no sabia si estaba siendo brusco solo sabia que tenia que sentirla, la deseaba tanto! Y no aguantaría mucho mas con este juego.

Tris lo sintió de nuevo tumbarse a su lado y comenzo a acariciarle el torso mientras le daba tiernos besos en el perfil de su rostros. Lo sintió ir tan al sur, donde se encontraba su intimidad y justo en el borde de su ropa interior de detuvo.

-Tris, quiero hacer algo. Pero solo con tu permiso.- le dijo suavemente y con los ojos embargados de placer.

Esas simples palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos y admirar la belleza de hombre que estaba a su lado.

-. No ves acaso que te estoy entregando todo de mi? Te quiero Tobías.- y lo beso y le sintió sonreír en sus labios. Un gemido intenso fue lo que salio de su garganta cuando sintió la mano de Tobías invadirle la intimidad, con una sutileza que no le había dado tiempo de anticipar, tenia un largo dedo penetrandola se separo de sus labios y jadeo, con fuerza al sentir otro mas. En su cadera de costado sentía la hombría de el embestirla al ritmo que sus dedos marcaban en ella y en su oído el aire pesado y caliente de sus jadeos. Se estaban perdiendo suave lento en una marea de excitación, y alternaba entre rápido, lento, suave y feroz.

Estaba siendo llevada a el limite de un precipicio que jamas había sido capaz de creer siquiera que existía, Tobías toco un punto en que le hizo literalmente incorporarse y volver a caer y apretar las piernas. El sabia que había encontrado el punto y comenzó a masajear, mientras la joven se dedicaba a gritar, jadear y gemir.

-. Tob...Tobiaaas.- apenas alcanzaba a decir mientras que el se dedicaba a brindarle placer. De repente Todo en Tris desapareció y cayo tan profundamente como le fue posible, grito, se retorció y se estremeció de una manera que el tuvo que arroparla entre sus brazos para hacer que dejara de agitarse, sabia que el momento había llegado, debía hacerlo ahora para que ella no sintiera tanto dolor.

Se incorporo apresuradamente, se retiro el resto de sus ropas y las de ella, se metió entre sus piernas separandolas aun mas y restregó su hombría en la entrada de la joven, estuvo a punto de perder totalmente el poco control que le quedaba, ella aun estaba perdida en el limbo del placer.

, escúchame, es hora, deseas seguir?-. Dijo el joven dudando de que sus palabras pudiesen ser procesadas por su novia. Pero recibió una afirmación de cabeza y un abrazo por el cuello, seguido de un profundo beso en los labios.

El no dudo un instante mas, una mirada mas al sitio de unión, contuvo el aire, un beso mas, un abrazo con una mano para ella, y con su otro brazo se guió hacia el punto de no retorno del cuerpo puro de la mujer. De un golpe profundo y preciso se adentro en ella.

.-pronunciaron al unísono ella de dolor y el de una sensación de placer inigualable. Tobías abrió sus ojos para observarla ojos apretados y una mueca de dolor acompañada de una lágrima que bajaba por sus mejillas, antes de que cayera le beso. Trataba de estar quieto para no provocarle mas dolor.

Tris estaba adolorida como nunca, pero también sentía ese algo en su bajo vientre que decía que necesitaba continuar, era grande, lo sentía en su tensión total. Sujeto a Tobías por el cuello y se intento reacomodar, placer y dolor.

-ah, Tris!-. Murmuró el extasiado y la joven abrió los ojos para observarlo, era algo increíble estaba en un estado de caos pasional y todo lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-. Estoy bien, ya estoy bien, solo ten cuidado si?.- dijo ella mientras le daba otro suave beso en los labios

-Tan suave como lo desees.- y sin apartar la mirada de ella retrocedió, y repitió el movimiento perdiéndose, tratando de recordar.

Lento, un suspiro, lento, un jadeo, lento, un murmullo, lento, un _Tobías_ cargado de lujuria salio de su boca, y lo animo a moverse mas rápido.

En un momento ya no eran dueños de si, Tobías se movía ágil mente atrás y adelanta y le hacia erizar cara vello de su cuerpo, besos fugaces en el terreno de piel que ambos podían ofrecerse en esa posición. Se deseaban, se anhelaban, se querían.

De un movimiento Tobías se retiro de su interior, provocando un segundo de desconcierto. La tomo por los hombros y la giro poniéndola de espaldas a el, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de su vientre.

ías que?...ah!.- atinó a exclamar la joven apenas antes de sentirlo hundirse en su carne de nuevo. Levanto sus caderas un poco mas y recosto el rostro sobre la cama.

Cuatro la penetraba de una manera enloquecedora mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba ávidamente parte de ella sin dejar de atenderla.

Tris de verdad no sabia cuando había dejado de doler y en lugar de eso sentía en su interior una burbuja de placer que estaba apunto de estallarle a los dos en cualquier momento.

Estaban alcanzando el limite, apunto de rozar el cielos con sus dedos, juntos. Tobías de nuevo la giro y la puso frente a el, ella se encontraba roja, sudando, sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente sus ojos entre abiertos delirantes, su boca jadeante, su intimidad caliente, toda ella era una emoción y excitante. Se coloco de rodillas entre sus piernas, mientras la tomaba por los talones y la volvía a penetrar a lo mas profundo de su ser. Un gemido grave fue su recompensa y se comenzó a mover mientras se agachaba a su boca para devorasela a besos.

Faltaba poco y Tris lo sabia sus mariposas revoloteaban y se sentía mas húmeda que nunca y sentía que había pasado lo mismo cuando el le había penetrado con sus dedos, lo miro desde abajo sudado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, concentrado en su tarea lo atrajo hacia si y le beso con locura mientras le abrazaba las caderas con sus piernas y seguía su ritmo de estocadas con sus caderas, después, después se sintió flotar entre las nubes al lado de su, amado Tobías, porque si, ahora estaba segura que lo que sentía por este hombre era amor puro.

Tobías trataba de concentrarse cuando se sintió ir mas profundo y ella se enroscaba entorno a el, la beso con vehemencia, la estrujo entre sus brazos, se sintió mas ajustado en su húmeda calidez dos golpes mas y se derramo completamente en ella soltando una enorme bocanada de aire y un gruñido casi bestial mientras su palpitante miembro dejaba todo de si en aquel lugar. Se derrumbo a su lado y la abrazo con tal pasión que creía le hacia daño.

Silencio.

Después de quien sabe cuantos minutos ninguno había emitido sonido algunos. Sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Sus cuerpos dejaban de transpirar, pero el calor de cada uno cobijaba al otro, Tobías decidió retirarse del interior de la joven provocando un suspiro.

.-Estas bien?-. Murmuró reacomodandole algunos cabellos a la chica que mantenía los ojos bien cerrados y que los abrió para contemplarlo.

-. Como jamas había estado mejor en toda mi vida.- respondió ella besándolo nuevamente.

-. Sabes?, antes de todo esto yo tenia una duda.-dijo el chico tomando por sorpresa a Tris.

-.A si? Y cual?.- pregunto pero en realidad no deseaba recibir una respuesta, sentía que lo que escucharía no era bueno.

-. Tenia duda sobre lo que sentía por ti-. Dijo el al fin serio, como cuando le entrenaba a ella y a los demás iniciados, esto heló a Tris por completo.- Creía que estaba enamorado de ti-.y con esto todo se vino a bajo, era real. El solo la había utilizado para desfogar sus mas bajos instintos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero a la vez se lleno de determinación se incorporo medio cuerpo y se cubrió con lo que pudo pero sintió, una mano que la retenía.

Los ojos de Tobías revelaban desconcierto pero el se dio cuenta de que había ocupado mal las palabras y trato de remediarlo.

-Si, yo creía que estaba enamorado de ti.- dijo mientras la volvía a atrapar entre la cama y el y se acercaba mas a su rostro-. Ahora estoy mas que seguro de que definitivamente, lo estoy.- y sin mas la beso.

El corazón de Tris dio un vuelco y su subconciente se relajo por completo. Se había sentido morir por algunos segundos.

también me di cuenta de lo que significas para mi, y de cuanto te amo Tobías.- murmuró ella sobre sus labios.

Habían dado un paso enorme, pero parecía lo correcto, no tenia caso seguir atemorizada por algo que era demostrar el amor a la persona mas importante en su vida, pensó Tris, respiraba ya con mas calma, era eso a lo que tanto temía a demostrar sus sentimientos, pero parecía que lo había superado. Sus ojos comenzaban a caerse, estaba adolorida, pero se sentía tan plena. Tenia a un gran hombre a su lado que sabia estaría junto a ella para enfrentar lo que fuese que la vida en esta facción le esperara

.-Sabes? Has vencido a uno de tus miedos.- dijo Tobías sacándola de su ensimismamiento.-ahora eres 6.- finalizo con una sonrisa radiente en su rostro.

.-Si, Cuatro y Seis, el mejor de los apodos.- río Tris entre sus labios y abrazándole mas fuertemente se quedaron ahí, abrazados, charlando, riendo, besándose, hasta que el manto del sueño los cubrió por completo.

* * *

Bien y que les pareció? espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con algún review se les agradecería mucho.

Espero poder continuar próximamente con dos historias una es de nuevo basado en una serie de libros **"The Hunger Games"** y en otra retomo a **Inuyasha,** ambas están casi listas espero contar con su lectura.

les agradezco de antemano y pues, nos vemos la proxima vez :)


End file.
